forbidden temptations
by Turtler-Pomf
Summary: Dykes, Dykes and more Dykes! Contains Ferroncest, lesbian orgies and so much lemon. Do not read if you do not want Ferroncest and a lot of sexual interaction ! But hey, It wouldn't kill you to read, would it? c;
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or any of it's characters.

Authors note: If you don't like lemon( extreme sexual interaction), incest, lesbians/Dykes or Orgies, stop reading. I don't have time for flames, ok? :D But if the above doesn't matter, then enjoy~

Chapter one: Denied feelings

Lightning was sat at the table reading a magazine when Serah came in from school.

"Hey, Light, I'm home." She called with a drag to her voice. Lightning looked up, realising Serah's usual happy greeting sounded slightly off today. Lightning went to greet her sister, who was now removing her shoes.

"Hey, Serah, you ok? How was school? Nothing bad happened, right?" She asked frantically. Serah looked up at her older sister with a weak smile.

"No, sis. Everything's fine." Lightning took in all her little sisters features. Her small, fragile body, her big, blue eyes and round face with perfect small lips that curved so peacefully and her pink hair that was tied up into a side ponytail, falling gracefully down to her waist.

"Oh, really? Everything is just fine?" Lightning questioned, placing a hand on her hip with a raised eyebrow. She could read her little sister all too well to know when something was on her mind.

"It's just...well Snow and I..." Serah trailed off. "He dumped me today. He said he liked someone else." Serah finally broke into tears, falling into her older sisters arms, who held her tighly and comforted her. And though Lightning looked calm on the outside, on the inside she was a pure rage storm. No one made her baby sister cry like that, especially not that big idiot. How Lightning hated Snow. She hated him from the moment she met him. Lightning was fully aware of why she hated him too: it was because he was loved by Serah. Serah loved him so much. He was the man that Serah depended on, not Lightning. He replaced Lightning in a lot of ways, and Lightning hated him for it. Yes, she was furious with how he dropped Serah like that, but a part of her was also happy. She was happy she could hold her baby sisters body close to hers and comfort her again.

"It's ok, Serah. I never liked that idiot, you know." Serah looked up at her sister and their eyes locked for a moment. Lightning felt her heart race as Serah's blue orbs stared back into her green eyes. Her attention was pulled to Serah's lips: her soft, small lips that looked so kissable. Lightning snapped out of her thoughts. What was she thinking? That was her little sister.

Lightning pulled away from the close hug and lead Serah to the kitchen, where she made her some coffee and they talked more about it and Lightning tried her best to comfort her sister. She even wanted to go over to Snow's and beat him sensless, but despite wanting to, she knew Serah just wanted to forget it and move on. That last thing Serah needed was Lightning getting called into court for abusing Snow again. It wouldn't go down well.

"You know, Serah, you're too young for relationships anyway. Just forcus on school work, ok?" Lightning said with a serious tone. Serah giggled, which made Lightning's stomach get butterflies. What was this? She knew she shouldn't be feeling this way towards her sister, but she just couldn't get out of her head how slim and perfect her body was.

"You're right, Light." Serah took a sip from her drink. " So how about you and your girlfriend? You still sorting things out with her since she moved away and all?" Serah looked at Lightning and their eyes clashed again. Lightning found it too hard to resist the urge to bite her lip, but she managed to by quickly looked away.

"Uhh, no, no we're not. It's best we just move on now. She's going off to the Acadame and I'm staying here with Gardian Corpse." Lightning sighed. Yes, she was a lesbian and Serah made sure to stand by her sister's side for all gay rights. Although Lightning didn't care when people gave her funny looks in the street. She thought of those people as nothing but ironical idiots.

"Aww, well that's a shame, sis." Serah smiled. I mean, she was a cute girl. Lightning raised and eyebrow at Serah. "Well, I mean you two looked cute together." Serah smiled and Lightning's chest fluttered again. Lightning took a sip of her coffee to destract her mind, but her hands started to shake and she dropped her cup. The coffee splashed all over her front, making her jolt up and pulled her top away from her skin as the cup smashed on the floor.

Serah jumped up too, startled by the smash. "You ok, Clair?" She asked her older sister. Lightning winced in pain but tried to hide her clear pain with a forced smile and a chuckle.

"Of course, it's nothing." Lightning shook her head. "Ahh, look at the mess." She looked down at her favourite cup now smashed into little pieces. That was the cup Serah got her for Valentines day two years ago. Lightning had been alone all day and Serah was going to be with Snow, so Serah bought Lightning a little something to make her feel better.

Serah smiled at her sisters terrible attempt to play it cool. "You go for a shower, I'll clean this up." Serah got the dust-pan and brush out with a smile an Lightning nodded and headed off. As much as she hated letting Serah clean up after her, she needed to stop it from burning. And she wanted to get away from Serah for a few moments. Why did Lightning lose her composhure like that? She had never done that before. Was it because she knows what she feels isn't right? She didn't know, all she did know was that she was looking at her dear sister in a whole other way. She had been for quite some time, but she never noticed it. She was easily able to forget it all knowing Serah had a boyfriend and was straight, but now knowing Serah was single and heartbroken, it was the perfect chance for Lightning to care for her sister and Serah was at chance of being turned. But it was so wrong, so Lightning couldn't do anything.

Lightning pulled off her top stained in coffee and threw it into the hamper, following her black shorts and socks. She looked in the mirror as the shower was left running for a moment before she sighed. "What am I thinking? Serah is my sister. I can't feel that way towards her. These pointless feelings, I don't need them." Lightning found a small smile creep at the corner of her lips at the simple thought of Serah screaming her name, spasming from pleasure. Lightning shook her head. "I wish" She slipped off her panties and her bra and added them to the pile before jumping into the shower, feeling the hot water caress her soft skin. Her pink hair that usually stuck up in the odd places was now completely flat, trailing over her left shoulder and stopping just past her large breast. She let the hot water hit the back of her neck as she thought before she heard the door open. She thought nothing of it, like it was just the wind as usual, but she was suddenly startled by two soft hands that fell around her waist. "Serah!?" Lightning gasped

"What, can't I take a shower with my big sister no more?" Serah teased. Lightning turned around, trying not to look at her sisters naked body. She knew it would drive her mad seeing it and not being ablet to touch it the way she wanted.

"Hey, Light, let me grab the soup" Serah leaned over Lightning, her breast pressing against Lightning's back. She could feel Serah's hard, errect nipples on her back, and she couldn't help but think how much her little sister's breast had grown. Serah giggled as she pulled the soup from the small shelf and pulled away from her now aroused sister. Lightning turned around to see her sister's beautifully developed, naked body, soaking wet and frail. Her hair clung close to her body from how wet it was and her breast really were bigger from before. Not that Lightning was keeping tabs on it. Lightning watched as Serah dollaped some soup into her hands and rubbed it all over her body, covering her frame in bubbles. She then looked up at Lightning. "Want some?" She offered her hand to Lightning. Lightning frantically shook her head and blushed. "I'll so it myself." Lightning took the soup bottle, but before she could do anything, Serah giggled and placed her hands on Lightning's body, rubbing the bubbles all over her older sister's bustier body. Lightning was so shocked that she dropped the bottled, blushing frantically at her little sister, who was innocently cleaning her.

Lightning bit her lip, it was too much. She couldn't take it anymore. I was like Serah was teasing her, driving her to it. Lightning pinned Serah again's the shower wall and grabbed one of her breast with her hand firmly, grinning slightly. "Oh, Serah, you've grown quite a bit, haven't you?" Serah blushed at her Sister's sudden action.

"Lightning, what are you do-" Before she could, Lightning planted a kiss on her lips. It was just like how Lightning imagined: Soft, tasty and she felt herself grow hungrier with each minute. She pulled away from the kiss and smiled at Serah.

"Come on, Serah. You want this too, don't deny it. You've been teasing me this whole time, you've known how I feel about you, How I 've wanted to kiss your body all over and tast you." Lightning stared into her sister's green orbs with a seductive stare, something Serah had never seen before. It was true, Serah had known Lightning felt something towards her. She wasn't sure what it was, and she was only teasing her for the sake of some joy. She never thought Lightning would actually go this far. Serah helplessly stared back at her sister's lustful look, taking in everything she said. Serah couldn't help but enjoy it though. She couldn't help but enjoy the way her sister looked at her, how her sister touched and caressed her body. She loved the feeling of her sister's breast pressed up against hers, both of them naked and wet in the shower. Serah also knew how she felt weird towards girls too. She had always wanted to try it, but she never thought she would actually ever enjoy it, but here she was, loving every bit of her sister's lustful attention. Serah was growing hungry for more, but couldn't give in, not yet.

Lightning began kissing Serah's neck, biting it hard as she groped her breast with one hand and rubbed her pussy with the other. Serah couldn't take it anymore. She knew it was wrong, but it was so good. She was falling into the pleasure of her sister's teeth biting hard on her skin, her hands teasing her pussy: she loved it. She let a moan slip through her lips, spreading her legs a little more. Yes, she was loving it now. She wanted it, but not from anyone, from Lightning, her older sister who took care of her since their parents died. The girl who loved and cared for her and has had secret feelings for her all this time. Serah loved it and she wanted her sister's love, she wanted Lightning's body.

Serah bit her lip before she pushed Lightning away, pinning Lightning against the wall and looking her up and down before she hungrily bit her lip and dove in for a lustful kiss. She didn't even hesitate, she went straight in, exploring her older sister's mouth with her tongue, her pussy rubbing against Lightning's leg and vise versa. Lightning moaned into the kiss and tugged on Serah's hair slightly. It felt so good.

Serah pulled away and their eyes met again, this time both of them looking with that same hungry and lustful look Lightning always tried so hard to hide. "You're such a bad girl, Light. You know you shouldn't like your sister like this. You know you shouldn't want her like you do." Serah teased her, making Lightning bite her lip. "You want to fuck me, don't you, Light? Turning your little sister gay like that...tsk" Serah teased some more.

"You know you love it Serah. Now shut up and make your big sister happy." Lightning demanded. Serah grinned. She loved it when Lightning ordered her like that. Serah didn't need anymore tellings. She dove into her sister's tits and sucked on her nipples, biting them hard. She was lost in ectasy. She never thought she loved breast so much until now, getting a mouthfull of her sister's forbidden flesh. "Mmmm" Serah moaned as she sucked and bit hard. Lightning was losing it, moaning and tugging her sisters hair as she feasted on her tits. "Damn, Serah!" Lightning closed her eyes and bit her lip from how good it felt, to feel her sister's mouth all over her breast.

Serah pulled away and kissed her sister again. "I'm gonna make you cum so hard, Lightning. More than your ex girlfriend ever could." Serah grinned as her fingers teased Lightning's pussy, before she pushed them in, thusting them in and out. Serah watched Lightning's face drown in pleasure as she thrusted harder and deeper into her pussy. Serah started on Lightning's breast again to add to the pleasure, making Lightning moan so loud. "Ahh, Serah, more!" She begged. Serah complied and went as deep as she possibly could, slamming her fingers into her sisters pussy and making her cum into her hand. Lightning moand and grinded against Serah's fingers as she came and smiled. "Wow, Serah. Now I guess it's my turn." She smiled and got out the shower for a sec and came back in with a giant strap on.

Lightning pinned Serah against the wall and kissed her, biting her nipples and teasing her pussy before she took Serah to the edge of pleasure. She hovered the strap-on over her pussy entrance, teasing her slightly. "Come on, Light. I can't take it anymore. Fuck me already.!" Serah begged. Lightning simply grinned.

"Not so fast, Serah. I want you to tell me how much you want this. I want you to be my dyke little sister forever. You're dedicated to pussy now, and I want you to mean it, scream it!" Lightning demanded. Serah bit her lip at the thought.

"I'm your gay little fuck slut forever, Lightning. I want pussy and nothing else! I want you to fuck me hard! I'll never go to cock again! Just fuck me, please!" Serah screamed and with that, Lightning was satisfied and trusted the strap-on deep inside her, going deep and hard into her sister's pussy. Serah moaned and screamed out as she drowned in pleasure, calling her sister's name. Lightning went deeper and harder until Serah's body couldn't take it any more and she came all over the strap on, moaning and spasming until her body fell limp to the floor. Lightning pulled out and licked her sister's cum off the strap-on with a smile.

"Good, Serah." Lightning had turned Serah into her little gay slut, and neither of them were going to stop there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Lust and temptation.

Lightning woke up, the light from outside shining through on her face, desturbing her peacefullness. She sat up slowly, rubbing her face as the events from last night flew through her head, making her look up in shock slightly. She couldn't belive she finally got all that off her chest, that unfed desire to fuck her sister's pussy until she was a gay slut had finally been relieved. Lightning smiled at the thought of Serah's pleasured body, screaming how she only wanted pussy and would be her cunt slut forever. It was strange, but it also felt like it was just a dream.

Lightning stood up, stretching out her arms over her head, standing on her tip-toes and relieving her muscles. She wore nothing but panties and a vest top to bed, anything else irritated her in her sleep. She walked over to her door and left her room, walking down the hall and to the kitche where she saw Serah stading there making coffee in nothing but a pair of white short that revealed her long, beautiful legs and a tight vest.

"Hey, sis. Did you sleep good?" Serah turned around with a smile, passing Lightning a cup of coffee. Lightning stared down into the cup for a moment, then looked back up at Serah and smiled.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks." She said, slightly confused. "Hey, Serah, about last night..." Lightning trailed off. She wanted to talk about it, to know where she stood. She knew it happened and that it wasn't just a dream. But she wanted to know how Serah felt. Was she going to run back to Snow after all? Or was the words Lightning made her scream so hungrily nothing more than just that? Serah smiled again, this time a little more mischieviously.

"What about last night, Light?" Serah giggled. "It was the best thing ever, wasn't it just?" Serah teased. Lightning pursed her lips, unable to read if Serah was being serious or just joking around. As fun as it was, and as much as Lightning wanted to do it again, she knew she wanted more from her sister. She just wanted to know where Serah stood in it all. "I'm never going back to cock ever again. You turned me good, sis. Ugh, Snow never pleased me like you did." Serah added with a stretch of her arms. Lightning's face went a slight shade of pink, pleased with what she heard, yet slightly embarressed.

"So you really are gay now?" Lightning spoke up with a serious tone. "And you'll never leave me?" Serah raised an eyebrow at Lightning.

"Of course not, silly. I want you, Light. I'm hungry for your sweet cunt, and I always have been. I just needed you to awaken that desire." She grinned, leaning against her sister. "I despise men, especially Snow. Why the hell would I want one when I could be fucked by my big sister who I love?" Lightning blushed some more, enjoying the submissive tone in Serah's voice just then. There was always that strange desire to dominate her younger sister, and to hear Serah say something like that turned her on too much.

Serah giggled and walk back over to the counter, bending over it slightly and sipping her drink. Lightning got a clear view of Serah ass, tucked away in her shorts. It was clear to Lightning Serah wasn't wearing any panties under her shorts, and she felt an ache between her legs as she grew hungry for Serah's pleading body. SHe stared at it, her eyes getting narrow as she succumbed to the desire to squeeze it and grab it. She bit her lip, moving closer.

"Hey, Serah. You should know not to tease your sister like this." Lightnign pured as she hugged Serah from behind, nibbling at her neck. Serah smirked and bit her lip.

"What you gonna do about it, sis?" Serah teased a little more, leaning her body against the counter more as Lightning's hand trailed down to Serah's ass.

"Oh, you'll see." Lightning growled as she tugged on Serah's shorts, pulling them down until they slid down her legs by themselves. Lightning grabbed Serah's ass with a tight grip, squeezing it hard as she kissed Serah's neck. "You're such a bad girl." She whispered, pulling away a little and smirking at her sister's body all in her control.

She took her hand back and swung it through the air, spanking Serah's ass hard. Lightning's firm hand marking Serah's soft tender skin, making Serah moan and jolt slightly. Lightning took another swing until she was full on spanking her sister, getting more and more excited at her little sister's blushed face, getting turned on by the pain her older sister was giving.

"Ah, Lightning, spank me harder!" Serah cried, begging for more. Lightning willingly complied, launching her hand with more force into her sister's ass, making it red.

Lightnign stopped spanking Serah and walked back into her room, leaving her younger sister desperate and turned on. Lightning returned with her trusty dildo and returned to her post behind Serah. Serah bit her lip as she looked back.

"What are you gonna do with that?" Serah asked, spreading her legs a little more. Lightning simply chuckled and grabbed her sister's ass again, pressing the large lesbian toy against her sister's ass, pushing it in more and more until it trusted in deep. Serah let out a moan as Lightning slowly thusted it in further, then out, before she got faster with it as Serah was arching her back and sticking her ass up as high as she could with moans and groans of satisfaction. Lightning started rubbing Serah's wet pussy, pleasing her through her ass and cunt.

Lightning's phone began to ring, playing a boring melcholant sound over and over. The two girls ignored it, too lost in pleasure and lust to care as Lightnign trusted the toy in and out of Serah as deep and hard as she possibly could. The phone buzzed and vibrated against the coffee table, but it was almost unheard under Serah's pleasured screams.

Serah came all over Lightning's hand that was still rubbing her cunt. She moaned and hung her head low as she cought her breath, lightning pulling the dildo out of Serah and rubbing it against her pussy to please her a little more in the after math of her climax. Lightnign licked all of Serah's lesbian juices off of her fingers, taking in the sweet taste of her sister's forbidden taste.

Just then, the door opened and the two girls were startled by a shocked woman with mid-length, black hair wearing a tank top and a spair of green shorts and knee high socks. She stood there completely shocked as her eyes scanned the scenery.

"Oh, hey Lebreau" Serah giggled as she stood up, looking at Lebreau. "What brings you here?" Lebreau couldn't speak, she was absaloutly shocked by the two sister's and what they were doing before she walked in. She had been trying to ring Lightning for ages. There was some help at the bar she needed help with, but she never expected to see this.

"Come on, Lebreau, spit it out." Lightnign smirked, dropping the dildo on the floor and walking closer to Lebreau. "Don't be shy." She smirked, resting an arm on her shoulder.

Lebreau swallowed hard. Despite seeing it all and knowing what they were doing behind closed doors was wrong, she felt so turned on by it. She felt her pussy ache at the sight of Lightning leaning over Serah, who was bent over the counter. She could feel Lightning's breath against her skin as Serah closed in and wrapped her arms around Lebreau's shoulders.

"You won't tell anyone, right?" Serah sighed. Lebreau shook her head, shaking the two girls off of her and going for the door. Lightning bit her lip and quickly walked over, blocking the door from Lebreau, who was still in shock. Lebreau just wanted to get rid of this feeling that cursed between her legs, the part she was never able to satisfy by herself. Lightning grinned.

"But Lebreau, doesn't it turn you on seeing two girls fuck each other? Doesn't it make your pussy cry out for the same thing?" Lightnign closed in, pushing Lebreau up against the wall. "Don't you want to feel that same feeling? Explore that desire? You know it's there." Lightning whispered into Lebreau's ear as she fondled her large breast, fussing the fabric of her tank top. Lebreau froze. She knew it was wrong, and she wanted to get out, but she couldn't. She couldn't move her body at all, not just because she had a physically trained woman holding her against a wall, but because her body simply didn't want to. She felt her nipples get hard and closed her eyes tightly, fighting back the screams of demanding want that tried to fight passed her lips. Lightning started biting on Lebreau's neck, biting her skin hard and making it red as her hand slid under Lebreau's top and under the bra, pinching Lebreau's hard nipple, making it harder for Lebreau to fight back the urge to moan.

"Check her panties, Light." Serah called from behind, watching Lebreau's pleading face with a satisfied grin. She was watching her big sister turn another girl into her little cunt slut, training Serah and showing her how it's done.

Lightnign comlied and slid her other hand down Lebreau's stomach and undoing her shorts, reaching in to her panties where she felt them moist, almost drentched. "Oh, someone's getting excited." Lightning teased before rubbing the fabric against the wet cunt underneath. Lebreau was now being pushed over the edge. She resisted the urge to spread her legs, but it was too overwhelming. S small moan slipped passed her lips as she spread her legs a little, giving Lightning better access. Lightning slipped her fingers uner the panties and teased all Lebreaused desperate pussy, crying out to get fucked by a lesbian. But it was also Lebreau's first time, she had never done it before in her life. She was a complete virgin about to get fucked by her best friend, a lesbian.

Serah bit her lip in the anticipation as Lightnign pressed her fingers in harder, making Lebreau lose it more. Another moan made it's way out of her lips, followed by another and another. Lebreua was slowly slipping away, being dragged into the pleasure. Her hand founf it's way to Lightning's breast, squeezing it slightly before finding her way into the top and to the skin, groping it hard as she moaned more from Lightnign teasing her pussy.

"I think it's time we showed you the real fun, don't you think?" Lightnign smiled, looking back at Serah, who smiled back and walked into Lightning's room. Lebreau's eye's opened as Lightning's fingers removed themelseves from Lebreau's aching pussy. Lightning walked her over to the sofa, where she threw Lebreau down onto it. She sat in front of Lebreau and ripped off her shorts and panties and bit her lip at the sight of it. She dove in and hungrily ate it, making Lebreau jolt and moan a little, being taken away by pleasure. She was unaware of Serah walking over with a strap on in her hands with a seductive glare on her face as she felt herself getting more and more turned on at the sight of her sister devouring Lebreau's cunt.

Lebreau came all over the place, feeling more satisfied than she ever had before as lightning sucked up all her juiced. She saw Serah with the strap on and looked back at Lightning, who dove in for a deep kiss, dominating Lebreau's mouth. Lebreua could taste her own pussy juices and broke, fighting Lightning back with even more force to the kiss, sucking on her tongue and biting Lightning's lip.

"Come on, Light. Show her how much better it gets." Serah chuckled, handing the strap on to her sister. Lightning smile and shook her head.

"You this time, Serah. Make her cum more than she'll ever cum in her life. Turn her into our gay little cunt slut." Lightnign grinned. Serah kissed her sister hard, turning Lebreau on all over again before she put the strap-on on. She walked over to Lebreua and teashed her pussy, making Lebreua bite her lip.

"Fuck me, Serah! Turn me into your gay little slut" She begged, spreading her legs as wide as she could. Serah leaned over her and kissed her hard, and piched her nipples as the stap on continued to tease her.

"Oooh, you'll love this." Serah teased adn with one single thrust, she pushed the whole strap on into Lebreua's aching lesbian cunt, making her moan loudly as Serah tore through Lebreau's walls, making her a virgin nor more. Serah pulled out and thrusted in again and again until she had a good, fast pace going and had Lebreau screaming and begging for it more and more, arching her body up and grinding into the strap on.

Lightning couldn't take it anymore and walked over, kissing Lebreau, making her moan into the kiss. Lightning broke the kiss and positioned herself over Lebreua, making her lesbian cunt visable above Lebreau's face. Lebreau was lost i nthe beauty of a woman's cunt. She loved it: the smell, the taste and the look. It just screamed 'fuck me' and Lebreau dove into Lightning's pussy, hungrily eating it. Lightning arched her back and moaned, squeezing her own tits and pinching her nipples as Serah continued to fuck Lebreau.

"Mmm, Lebreau, you hungry little slut." Lightning moaned, being tipped over the edge by Lebreau's tongue that explored all around her gay cunt. With a final groan, Lightning's back arched more, cuming all in Lebreau's mouth, drinking it all up like some thirty animal.

Lightning fell away, watching as Lebreau came all over the strap on as Serah gave two more powerful thrust, throwing her over the edge for good. Lebreau screamed and arched as shr felt the overpowering climax jolt her body, making her spasm.

Serah pulled out and left Lebreau laying there completely exhausted and satisfied. Lebreau was their little cunt slut now, and they weren't going to stop now. They were obsessed with pussy and they were going to get it.


End file.
